


ZEXAL in Las Vegas

by Darkrealmist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Adventure, Anime/Manga Fusion, Back to the Future References, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Card Games, Cars, Comedy, Crack, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Harm to Animals, Hotels, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Las Vegas, Meta, Road Trips, Science Fiction, Shopping Malls, Underage Driving, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Tsukumo Yuma and Mizuki Kotori take a loopy joyride into Muto Yugi’s world and beyond.
Relationships: Mizuki Kotori & Tsukumo Yuma, Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi | Atem, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	ZEXAL in Las Vegas

ZEXAL in Las Vegas

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the various Yu-Gi-Oh! series or _Gotham_.

Summary:

Tsukumo Yuma and Mizuki Kotori take a loopy joyride into Muto Yugi’s world and beyond.

* * *

“WA-OOOH! How do you stop this thing?”

The Different Dimension Airship punched a hole in reality, sparks of gold whelming its gears. As it exited the inadvertent portal, the craft lost its unique shape, suddenly a muscle car with Tsukumo Yuma in the driver’s seat.

Heart about to leap out of his chest, the boy grabbed onto the wheel with both hands and began turning wildly in either direction. The vehicle followed his lead, veering side to side wherever the heck they were, demolishing what his passenger thought was an information booth.

“Yuma!” Kotori yelled louder than the bestial roar of the exhaust pipes. “Where’d you learn how to drive?”

“As if I need you to tell me that!”

Muto Yugi was on his way back to the hotel from Pegasus’ _Duel Monsters_ Symposium at The Forum Shops, when Yuma brought his drama to him. Traces of the car’s trip through The Cheesecake Factory clung to the windshield, which Yuma strove to clear overextending the wipers.

Yugi specifically asked the woman behind the omelette bar not to include prepackaged cheese. Had he been lactose intolerant and a worse person, the buffet might be facing a lawsuit.

Trivial against being pancaked between tons of steel and the mall aquarium.

The King of Duelists rolled in time, watched the car smash into the fish tank, then carry on its destructive route.

Not even The Seal of Orichalcos caused this much havoc! It was any wonder Yuma didn’t hit anyone!

“The brakes, Yuma! The brakes!”

“They’re not working, Kotori! But I have an idea! Take over for a sec!”

She assumed steering, letting him set his Duel Disk.

“With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network!”

He’d yanked a different Rank 8 from his Extra Deck, but this place’s wonky physics spat out a card unnamed in the mainline universe instead.

“Astral, look! A ‘No.’ we haven’t come across before!”

Kotori butted Yuma’s stomach. “Celebrate later!”

“Xyz Summon! Come forth, and pick us up, No. 22 Franken!”

Ducking down, the shawled zombie Ken doll obeyed with humongous arms. Like Yuma warned, the brakes were cut: Their tires continued spinning.

At 88 miles per hour, the car imploded, fiery skid marks blazing past Franken’s stitched biceps.

Yugi peeled a manta ray out of his hair. “What was that?”

His other self couldn’t fathom an answer.

For Yuma and Kotori, the adventure wasn’t finished. They’d traded Vegas for Gotham City, where they had the regretful experience of running crime boss Oswald Cobblepot off the road.

Too bad there was no Batman there yet to save them.


End file.
